


Sockathan Week Theme 1: Kisses

by WashingtubDC (CTRH_5)



Series: Sockathan Week 2015 [1]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTRH_5/pseuds/WashingtubDC





	Sockathan Week Theme 1: Kisses

Jonathan Combs sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. It was a chilly Monday in early October and Sock had been rambling all day long, not stopping for even a minute. Jonathan would be lying if he said that his constant babbling wasn’t driving him up a wall. By the time they reached the Combs household, Jonathan thought his head was going to explode from the head ache he had.

“Sock, for the love of god, could you stop talking for ten minutes?!” Jonathan snapped, throwing his back pack into some random corner of his room.

The floating demon flinched and slowly floated toward the ceiling, looking upset. Jonathan sighed in frustration, hating that he’d made his demonic counterpart upset. He didn’t like seeing the younger boy upset but he couldn’t help snapping when his head hurt that badly. He flopped down onto his bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

“Look, I’m sorry I yelled at you so don’t be upset… please…,” Jonathan said, rubbing his tired eyes, “My head just really hurts right now….”

Sock’s eyes widened upon hearing this news. He had had no idea that the teen’s head had been hurting and he’d been talking all day long. He felt bad.

“I’m so sorry,” Sock said, floating down until he was perched on the edge of Jonathan’s bed, “I didn’t know your head hurt…. If I’d know I wouldn’t have talked that much.”

“We both know that’s a lie. It’s your job to annoy the hell out of me.” Jonathan said, peeking out at Sock from beneath his arm.

Sock smiled lightly and said, “Yeah, you’re right. I wouldn’t have stopped talking but I would have talked less.”

The other male shrugged and sighed again. Sock looked down at Jonathan with a frown, trying to think of a way to make him feel better. Sock swallowed hard when he caught his eyes wandering down to Jonathan’s slightly parted lips. He’d be lying to himself and the rest of the universe if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing his human counterpart. He made a final decision and took a deep breath. Once he had somewhat calmed himself down, he quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to Jonathan’s. he felt the teen stiffen and inhale sharply through his nose, before slowly relaxing into the unexperienced kiss. Sock pulled his lips away and shyly looked at the human teen lying on the bed. A dark blush was spread across both male’s faces as they stared at each other.

“Why…?” Jonathan asked, trailing off.

“I was trying to think of a way to make you feel better but then I ended up looking at your lips and thinking about what it would be like to kiss you again and I just wanted to try it.” Sock rambled, playing with his fingers.

Jonathan was quiet for a minute before he asked, “Did you… like it?”

Sock blushed more and nodded shyly.

“Me too….” Jonathan said quietly, looking anywhere but Sock’s face.

Sock grinned widely and swooped down for another kiss. Jonathan was half expecting it, so he didn’t freeze this time. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around Sock’s waist, pulling him down so he was lying beside him. His headache may not have gone away, but he definitely found a nice distraction.      

    


End file.
